leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
辛德拉/游戏技巧
技能使用 * It's recommended to get one of your spells to rank 5 as quickly as possible to benefit from its bonus. * To get out 4 bonus spheres, it requires more than 30% cooldown reduction and the following combo: Q, Q, W (targeting the first sphere), Q, Q, followed immediately by . However, the delay on her ultimate and the increased micro management requires a higher level of skill on an already difficult champion. For most players, it may be more efficient to try using Q and E, Q again and W on the first dark sphere, and then use - this sacrifices one or two dark spheres on her ultimate for a quicker, more reliable combo. * has no channel upon cast, which means you can cast it without interrupting your movement. Take this into consideration when playing Syndra, since it allows you to kite and chase enemy champions easily. * To maximize your chances of hitting the enemy champion with , use it right when they last-hit. * After you hit an enemy champion with , follow up with ; they'll be slowed and have a hard time avoiding it. If you are confident enough in your own aiming, casting right after will cause them to hit at the same time; this can save a few seconds if you are considering a combo for . * When being chased in the jungle, use on a nearby neutral monster to slow the enemy champion. * can be used to throw enemy player pets such as to get them away from allies or yourself. * Even though it is possible to teleport while carrying a minion or buff with the link will break and it will be released from where you teleported from. * Placing a directly in front of yourself and then follow it up with a quick and well aimed gives you a long range stun. * Try using right after using for an increased chance on stunning enemies for a quick follow up of and . * To maximize damage, use it when there are many on the battlefield. *Placing a next to the enemy blue buff camp makes it easy for Syndra to steal it using . Build Usage *Syndra's damage output is reliant on a high CDR build - it will provide stronger harrass with Q and W combos, and being able to maintain more dark spheres on the battlefield will potentially increase the damage on . * is a very effective item for Syndra, providing much needed mana regeneration, CDR and raw ability power. *The passive on synergizes with all of her spells to varying degrees; however the bonus mana on will help with Syndra's high mana costs and may be a preferable option depending on your runes and masteries. *Building a will help provide Syndra with more AP, as well as its active effect will help with her damage out put and improve her burst. *Due to 's low cooldowns on , an early , and then an , can be charged quickly and therefore a viable item to have. Recommended items 对抗此英雄 * Get boots early when playing against , they'll help you avoid many of her spells. * Attack after she's used , it has a long cooldown so she will be vulnerable. * If Syndra keeps creating Dark Spheres in a situation were she would be better off doing something else (like re-positioning or knocking back enemies), then she is likely preparing to use her ultimate. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies